The Next Star Warrior
by Erin Emerald Hunter
Summary: It has been 5 years since NME death. Dreamland has been a peaceful place until a new era of darkness has planned to take over the whole universe. Meta Knight knew that Kirby wasn't stronger enough to beat this new kind of evil, even if he teams up with him. So he sets out on a quest to Earth and find the next star warrior. Can Angel be the one to stop this evil before it's to late?
1. The Dream

_Comment and review :DDDDDDDD_

**I know, it's not Kirby related but, it will all make sense the next chapter**

**BTW, Angel is my OC. Everything else, I don't own.**

* * *

I remember raindrops falling from the sky. Every drop felt like rocks hitting against my face. I remember the ground was cold as ice. There was nothing in the room but black darkness. I remember staring at a figure ahead. He looks as though I know him from somewhere. The navy green uniform and hat. Then, as rain stopped, his U.S. flag badge shined bright in my face. As I look through the light, I saw his face. He stood there proudly like a knight. That's when tears rolled down my face as he reached his hand out to me.

"Dad" I mouthed for I was too joyful to speak. As I reached my hand to touched my father's hand, he started to fade away. I ran as fast as I can. But, the more I run, the more he would fade away. I didn't want him to disappear. No, not now. I want him to come home with me, my family.

"Please!" I begged. "Don't leave me!"

Suddenly, a loud noise appeared.

DING

The room started to shatter.

DING

The floors started to crack and the room was once black again.

DING

"PLEASE DAD! COME BACK!" I screamed. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AND MOM AND CHRIS?!"

DING

"DON'T YOU EVER LOVE US?!"

DING

As the last ding came, the man I know of vanished. The floors split into two and I fell. Going farther, farther, and farther down. I remember looking down to see if there is an end. Nothing but darkness ahead. Just then, I heard a familiar voice. My father was calling to me saying, "I've never leave you, Chris, and mom on purposed, Angel. Don't you remember what I used to tell you?"

I was confused for a minute. Just then, I heard a little girl's voice, giggling with laughter. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Then I realized it was me when I was little. She then asked, "Daddy, since you're going away for a long time, when are you coming back?"

The father sighed for a minute and then he responded, "My little Angel, always remember that I will always be there for you. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy." she joyfully said.

That's when hit me. The promise I made to my dad.

"I remember now." I breathed. "It's that time when we went to the park for your birthday."

My father chuckled,"Yes."

"There is no reason to laugh. Nothing can be the same again, Dad. There is no laughter in the family anymore. Only sadness." I cried.

As I cry, I saw a green light, brighter than the sun. I fell into the light and the these were my last words to my dead father:

"I love you, Dad!"

All I can hear now is the sound of the ding the further and further I fell.

DING,DING,Ding,Ding,Ding,Ding...


	2. The Weird Encounter

"DING,DING,DING." my alarm clock chirped.

I groaned in my bed as I turn off my alarm. When I got up, I looked at the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. Normally I would go back to bed, but my stomach is telling me to get some food.

"Well," I said quietly, "you could use some breakfast."

My stomach roared louder as I went downstairs to kitchen to get some fruits. I saw our living room empty. In fact, almost all of our belongings in ever room were gone. It has been shipped to our new house. This house use to be a my own Disneyland. Now, it's lifeless as a dead plant. I really wish I don't have to leave my old life behind, but we really didn't have a choice. There aren't any jobs available here in California and I don't know what to do if that happened to me. Might as well go and hit the books again or die in the streets. Either way, it doesn't matter to me. Not after my father's death. To me the word death, is nothing to me. I grabbed three apples and sat on the kitchen counter, looking out at the window. Seeing the sky reminds me of my dad. He was an airplane marine. Sometimes he would take me flying in his airplane. Every time I look up at the sky, I remember the times we fly in the sky. I could already feeling the air blowing in my face, the engine rumbling loud as a marching band. Speaking of dad, I would always wonder why he has been in my dreams often. The first time it happened was 2 months after my father's death. Strange that I couldn't remember that dream at all. After that dream, it became a regular thing. My dad is in all of my dreams ever night. I'm either missing him so much or my father is haunting me. Whatever it is, it's making me scared ever night. I'm even hugging my teddy bear that I used since I was 3. But still, why is my dad calling me in my dreams? As I took another bite of the apple, I heard foot steps coming downstairs. I turned around and saw my little brother, Chris, in his dinosaur p.j's while hugging his pillow pet and scratching his light, brown hair.

"Why are you up early?" he asked sleepily.

I jumped off the kitchen counter and walk over to him. I kneeled down to him and said, "I was just eating some breakfast, Chris. Do you want an apple?"

He nods happily in agreement. I grab the last apple and gave it to him. We both sat down on the living room floor and finished eating our apples.

Chris looked up curiously and asked," What do you think our new home is like, Angel?"

I haven't really thought about what our new life in Washington is going to be like. When I was little, I always thought things would be the same everyday. Living in a small two-story house with my family and hanging out with my best friends at Howard School. Now that we are starting a new life, I don't know what to tell my 4-year-old little brother who had just finished kinder garden. I took a deep breath and calmly said, "To be honest, Chris, I'm not entirely sure. But all I know is that it's step for our family to have a happy life."

"What do you mean the next step?" Chris asked confusingly.

"Think of it as one of your characters in your bedtime stories taking another journey." I answered.

"Oh. I see." Chris said.

Just then, we heard foot steps coming downstairs and we both know who it was. We turned around and saw our mom dressed in her usual work clothes and her natural red hair in a ponytail with bright red lipstick on her lips.

"Well," she chirped happily, "are you kids ready for a new life in Washington?"

The room was dead silent. I can tell on the look of Chris' face that we can't tell her no for an answer. I look over at mom, smiling, as she was waiting for an answer. I got up and said, "I'm really excited mom but, at the same time I'm not. I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave all this behind me. This house is-"

"I know, honey," my mom interrupted, "I know. I don't want to leave here either. This house used to belong to your father before we got married. I can understand why you don't want to leave but, we don't have much money left. We could have been thrown off the streets if we stay here. I don't you and Chris to die. You're all I have left."

"I know, mom," I said sadly, "I know."

I wanted to cry but, I can't. So many memories to leave behind, it was too much for me to let it all out. My mother sighed and gave me a hug.

"Angel, our plane leaves at 11 A.M. You can hang out with your friends before we leave." she said, happily.

I look at the time. It was 8:20 A.M. Even though time is running out, there is still some time to say goodbye to my friends. I turned to my mom, smiling, "Thanks mom. You are the best."

I went upstairs, rummaging though my closet to find the perfect outfit and I knew what to pick for my last day. What can I say, you need to fashionable everywhere you go! A bright yellow dress with black slip on shoes and my usual light green purse. The perfect fit in the Spring on a Sunday. When I was done changing into my outfit, my phone started to vibrate in my purse. I opened it and saw a text message from my best friend, June. We've been friends since preschool and we practically like the same type of music, clothes, animals, etc. But, the best thing about June is that she will always stick up for me whenever I get bullied in school and cheer me up with the best jokes or with her enthusiasm. So, it really sucks to say that I will have to leave my number one best friend behind. I don't how our friendship will work out once I'm in Washington but, we'll figure something out.

June: Heyy gurl :D

Me: Hey...

June: Y r u so down?

Me: Remember? I'm moving today! :(

June: TMI, Angie and don't b sad. Try 2 b jolly 2day

Me: Well, I try.

June: That's the spirit. So, wat r we going 2 do on ur last day here in Cali?

Me: Well...I was wondering if we can hang out in the mall?

June: Of course! Anything 4 my bff that will b moving! Who r we going 2 invite?

Me: Our gang of course! Emmy, Lily, and Mary.

June: What about ur kinder garden friend, Travis?

Me: NO WAY! R u out of ur mind!

June: What's wrong with inviting Travis?

Me: Remember the last time we invited him 2 the mall with us? He got freaked out and ran 2 the nearest exit. He isn't used 2 being around girls.

June: Yeah! But that was when we were in 5th grade. He has changed! He's the captain of the football team so he's used 2 being around girls.

Me: R u sure?

June: I'm + ;)

Me: Ok, we'll invite him 2.

June: Great and by the way, he told me 2 tell u that he misses hanging out with u.

Me: Well tell him it will b our last time together in a + way

June: U got it gurl! Gtg and meet us by the mall at 9. Bye Ttyl :D

It was 9:30 A.M. and I was at the mall for the last 30 minutes. I looked around to see if any of my friends have shown up already.

"Could they have forgotten me already?" I thought. "No, of course they haven't. They're my best friends for crying out loud!"

Just then a car has pulled aside the curb and I knew right away that it was my friends. When they got out of the car, I ran towards them and gave them all a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys again!" I said excitedly. "For a minute, I thought that you guys forgot about me."

"Are you kidding me, Angie?" June yelled. "Why would we forget our best friend?! It's like saying that there is no such thing as-"

"What June is trying to say" Lily interrupted, " is that you've been our best friend since we were kids. There is no way on Earth we would ever forget you, even if you are moving."

"Awwww. You guys are the best! I'll miss you guys" I bawled.

"Calm down, Angie. We still have the whole day ahead of us and it will probably end if we just stand here under the hot sun." Mary declared.

"Mary's right." a deep voice behind me said.

I wiped of the tears off my face as I turned around. A boy wearing white Nike sneakers, yellow shorts, a green t-shirt, and black shades. He had dark brown hair and his skin had a light brown color. At first, I didn't realize who it was, until he removed his shades and I recognized his light brown eyes. It was Travis. I was confused for a minute because the Travis I know is a lot shorter than me and would always wear glasses.

"Surprise, Angel." Travis said happily.

"Wait. Travis, is that you?" I asked.

"Of course it's me. Didn't June tell you that I'm the captain of the football?" Travis advised.

"Yes. But I never thought I would see you change this much!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's good to see me again, right?" Travis said.

"You're right. Nice to see you again, buddy," I said.

"Well, no time for you two to talk." June disrupted. " Are we going to have fun or not?"

"You're right." I agreed. " Let's have some fun!"

As we went into the mall, I saw a figure near the trash can. It was wearing a dark navy blue cape wrapped around his body, a gray mask, and it's eyes were shining like the evening stars. It was staring at me in a very creepy way as I was staring at the thing. I have a weird feeling inside of me that the thing wants me to do something. Just then, I heard June screaming the top of her lungs.

"HEY ANGEL! COME ON!" June yelled.

"In a minute!" I yelled.

As soon as turned my head back, the thing was gone. I was wondering where that thing went off to but, I know I can't keep my friends waiting.

"Who was that mysterious figure" I wondered.

Just then, I felt a sting on the back of my neck. It felt like a snake bit. I pulled out the thing out of my neck and I stood in horror. It was those dart things that they use in action movies and in it was a purple substance. My mind was racing around my body.

"Poison" I thought.

"No" a deep voice whispered behind me. "You will just fall asleep. But don't worry, you won't be gone, forever."

I started to feel dizzy in my head. What if that guy was lying? All I can remember from that day is my friends running outside screaming at the man to let me go and then, everything went black.


	3. The Truth

I open my eyes as I recover from that meet with the stranger man who put me to sleep. In other words, I was kidnapped and I'm going to kick his butt. Once I, you know, find him and know where the heck am I! Sigh...it seems like I always get into the weirdest situation and yet I'm to blame. It happens every time since I was in 4th grade and everyone would call me the 'trapper' cause I would fall for it every time. It stopped in the beginning of 6th grade and I thought I was free from embarrassment. Now, the curse of the trapper is back. Speaking of traps, I can't tell if this room is a room or a trap I'm in. I mean, it has such nice furniture and it has a TV but then again, the weapons on the wall looks like that I shouldn't mess with this person who lives in this room. Like I said before, whether I sacrifice myself or not, I don't fear death. But here is two things I fear; war and weapons. Ever since my father join the army, he started to show me some of the weapons that the military uses and I had my own gun at the age 12. Even though I'm not allowed to have a gun in public, I'm still pretty proud of myself for having one and if some idiot comes barging into my house, I can protect my family without even getting a few scratches. But even though weapons could be useful, they could be dangerous. It happened the week after I turned 13. My mother left a note on in the kitchen saying that she was going to be home late and that I should watch over Chris and be careful. At 5:06 p.m., while Chris and I were watching TV, I heard a loud pound on the front door. My mind was racing as me and Chris duck down under the couch. Is it a burglar, assassin, or a kidnapper? Well, whatever it is, it wasn't gone get Chris or me. So I grabbed my gun as the front door creaked open. I loaded it up and just as the stranger was about to come closer, I came up and fired the shot with my eyes close. I was smiling knowing that whoever came to my into house for no reason was on the ground motionless and he cannot harm Chris. But when I open my eyes, in horror, it was my mother. My mother had just been released from work a little early than we thought and the garage door wouldn't open so, she was wondering if the garage opener was in the house. We didn't have a single phone in the house back then so, not knowing when your parents are coming home while you're watching TV is very scary but worse of all is that I fired a gun shot at her! Lucky, it missed and it shot the wall above the kitchen sink instead. If the shot hit my mother, I won't even forgive myself from that day. Anyway, my mother told me not to that again and check the through the windows next time. I was afraid that I might do it again so I sold my gun at a very good price; $300. That's why I don't plan on using those kinds of weapons or going into war. I don't get why people to this these days do these kinds of things. Why does violence solve things on Earth and on this planet too? As I thought more about it, the door creaked open. I turned around and I saw two figures. The first one is the one I saw before. The gray mask, dark blue cape, and its bright yellow eyes. Yep, it was definitely the same one I saw from before. The other one next to him looked like a human but judging by its skin on his arm, I say he's from another planet. He had light brown skin, his eyes were blue as the sea, and his hair was a forest green. On his left arm, I couldn't tell if it was tattoo of a dragon scale or not because it looked so real. It may be unique but, he certainly doesn't have a fashion sense, yuck. His clothes were so revolting I had to look away, literally! The scent on his clothes smelled like a mixture of cow manure and fresh fish like the ones in the markets. He had a white dress shirt that has its sleeves torn off with a dark purple cape around his neck, wears blue demi pants, black sneakers, and has a tomahawk on the right side of his waist and a sword on his left. You think that's scary, well, take look at the front of his waist. He has a load of grenades and all sorts of bombs. Not only that, he has two big guns behind him. One that looks like one of those torpedo guns and the other is a long hunter gun. I don't know how he could carry all that but one thing is for certain, never ever let this guy mess with you or else you are dead.

"Meta Knight," the green hair boy began, "is this the woman you were looking for?"

The figure so-called Meta Knight began to examine me at a close distance. Like before, we stared at each other. Eye to eye for a solid 2 minutes. It was getting to be a pretty awkward moment so, I tried to get his attention.

"Ummmmm, sir?" I began. But he ignore me and turned back to the green haired boy. Wow, some manners this knight have! Doesn't he even know how to treat a woman like me? How rude!

"You did a very good job, Kevin," Meta Knight, the jerk, said. "She is the one."

"Wow!" Kevin amazed, "She looks like her father! Well, despite the red hair."

I was confused for a minute. How do these creeps know my father? Are they friends or something? And how come my dad never mention them to me? Well, I know one thing for certain, something funny is going on and somehow I've been drag into this mess. I thought about asking them questions. But then again, I feel like Kevin is going to slit my throat if I even said a sound.

"Would you like some tea miss?" Kevin asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

Kevin left the room and shut the door. Well, at least that guy has some manners! But I'm still mad at him for making me think I've been injected with a substance that makes me passed out and making me think it's poison and kidnapping me. Still, he looks like a sweet guy.

"I think it's about time you know the truth," Meta Knight explained, "I think it might be hard for you to bare."

'The truth?' I wondered. 'What does he mean? So many things to know about what the heck is going on!'

"14 years ago, before you were born, your father known as one of the greatest warriors I've known," He began. " Legends say that he could defeat 3 wild beasts in 1 slice of his sword. Yes, your father was a great man, until one day he was assigned to take on a beast. But this is not any beast. It's THE beast of legend, Aero. A creature that could run on land and sea, spits out the hottest flame, and fly as high as the sky. A creature with razor sharp needles on it's back and big spiky claws that could rip you in shreds. Your father was able to defeat it, before he carried out his last words."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, "And I'm so supposed to believe that? Please! My father was an airplane marine, not a warrior like you said in your little fairytale. This has to be a dream, no doubt it. You guys are just a bunch of cartoons that are in my morning TV shows and video games. Just slap me in the face and all of this will be gone!"

I closed my eyes, proudly, ready to wake up from my dream.

"You really don't believe that this is all real?" Meta Knight questioned.

"Well, yeah!" I opened my eyes. "Why do you expect me to believe what you said unless you have proof that what you said is real and that I'm not dreaming?!"

The knight went over to his drawer and pulled out a mirror. Oh boy, I hope this isn't some Beauty and the Beast trick. I've seen the movie too many times and people did pull it off for a good laugh.

"This better not be some trick to make me believe this is real!" I said as he hands over the mirror.

"Trust me," he said.

I took the mirror from his hands and I saw nothing but my reflection. I was starting to think this all bogus until the mirror started to make a static sound you hear on TV when it's busted. It went like that for a few minutes and then there was my dad. I was surprised! Does this mean that my dad was still alive?

"Angel, honey," he began in a soft voice, "I think it's time you know the truth. First of all, I'm not an airplane marine, I'm a swordsmen and a warrior. I know it's hard to believe because you know that Kirby is supposed to be a video game. Well, years ago, a group scientists built a machine to not only bring a group of cartoons, but also teleport humans to the cartoon world. They were trying to make the next level of technology and I was their test subject. Of course, their device worked but it had a twist to it. Teleporting me to another world mean that I have to be there a certain time. Even though meeting Meta Knight and Kirby was an amazing experience, I only had a short amount of time. So I had to make a few mortifications on the machine myself when the scientists refused to extend the time limit. I knew the risk I'll be taking if I extend the time limit but I need to help Meta Knight and Kirby to stop this new era of evil from coming. Now, as you can see, I'm wounded from the battle between me and the new evil. I was able to defeat his companion with him, Aero, but not the lord himself. I'm sorry that your mother and I weren't able to tell you and Chris about this. All you need know is that you, Angel, are the only one who can stop this evil now. I shall pass on everything I have to you. Meta Knight will train you when the time comes. I know I can trust him when he and I trained Kevin when he was 4. I hope you, Mom, and Chris are doing well back on Earth and that you have a great future without me. Angel, you know that your life is about to change and so is the worlds beyond our reach. You need to do this for me, ok. I love you so much, Angel. Even if I'm gone, my spirit will always be a part of you. Goodbye Angel and good luck. I'm counting on you."

I remember after the video was over, my whole body was very stiff like a statue. I couldn't believe my father and my mother would lie to me about being a marine and that he is actually a star warrior that trained Kevin when he was 4, which explains where he got the gun that he showed to me. I really didn't want to believe this is real, but it was real.

"Now do you believe me?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well," I didn't know how to answer his question. My throat was dry as a desert as I began my answer, "judging by my father's video mirror message, I guess you can say that I believe you."

"So, you still don't believe in this?"

"N-No!" I yelled. "It's not that. It's just that I don't want to believe in all of this but I have to."

"I see," Meta Knight took the mirror from my hands and put it back in the drawer. "So now that you know the truth, I have one request for you, daughter of Drake."

It was weird that he called me 'the daughter of Drake'. That's so like in the knight times. But I forgot that he's an actual knight. Oops. "Alight then, shoot."

"Will you join me and helped me on a mission?" Meta Knight asked.

"Ummmmmmm," Ok, this is really crazy. I do take kung fu lessons and know how to shoot a gun. But that's all I know. "Haven't you forgot that I don't have magic powers like my dad explain. Not only that, I swore to myself that I would never get into a fight and don't even think about asking me why cause that is classified. So my answer is no."

"But you must fight or the fate of our worlds will be destroyed!" Meta Knight begged.

"What do you mean 'the fate of our worlds'?" I asked curiously.

"If you actually watched the series, you know that NME is defeated, right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"And you thought that we all lived happily ever after, right?"

"Well, what do you expected from directors that created you."

"Anyway, that was wrong. After 5 years of peace, we've discovered a new era of darkness is coming this way to destroy, not only in our world, but other worlds including yours."

"So, does this new kind of evil have a name?"

"Indeed. This new villain is called DCM."

I began to giggle a bit. I can't believe some parent would name their child DCM!

"Anyway, he was supposed to be the son of NME. He came to revenged his father's death by taking over the universe and other worlds. The only way to stop him is to aim for his weakness and that's where you come in."

"How is his weakness have to do with me?"

"Your father was the last person that fought him before he died and we were able to catch his weakness. Since your dad was a star warrior with a pure heart, we had to go to Earth just to find you. You have the power to stop DCM from taking over our worlds."

"But how do you have this power?"

Meat Knight took out a sword from his hand. "The sword will tell you."

I remember one episode that his sword, Galaxia, told Sirica the truth about her mother. If that worked on Sirica, it may worked on me too. I grabbed his sword and wondered what kind of powers I posses deep down inside me. Well, whatever kind of powers I have, all that matters to me is to help Meta Knight stop this from happening.

Yep, end of chapter 2. Sorry for a cliffhanger, it was getting to be bit to long :p. Well, what for Chapter 4 to find out what's next

Angel: Yeah and maybe try to add in the next chapter how in the world to I get out of here!

Me: (Pulls out a sword) You're lucky I didn't let me or Kevin slit your throat in chapter 3

Angel: Ok, OK! I'm sorry! It's just like you're reading a book, you never know what's going to happen to the main character and it makes you so suspenseful.

Me: (Puts the sword away) Don't worry! As long as I'm the author, I 'll control the story and I will put something good in the next chapter ;)


	4. Unlocking My Powers

_Ok, I messed up on ch.3 because I forgot to tell you that Angel's Dad trained Kevin when he was 4. Anyway, Kevin was a kid living alone in a cave after his parents got killed during the war between the star warriors and NME. Angel's dad found him and asked him to fight in the war. Well, that's that about Kevin. Enjoy Ch. 4 ;D._

* * *

I grabbed the sword, Galaxia, upon my hands. I felt its mighty blade running down my fingers. I can feel its power going into my body as thunder and light struck loudly outside. I heard a faint voice in a distance.

'Angel' the voice said. I figure since Kevin can read my mind, I figure that Galaxia can hear my thoughts. So I gave it a try.

'Are you the mighty Galaxia?' I thought.

'Yes' the voice said. 'I've come to show you your true powers that my master has spoken of, Daughter of Drake. So, be ready, for you about to see is reality.'

This power she kept taking about, what kind of powers do I have? As I thought more about it, I felt th energy of the sword going into my body. I begin to panick a bit but, it's too late to back down now. The energy began to increase that I couldn't take it anymore. Then suddenly, everything went white and I saw my father at a young age, probably around his 20s. I saw him with another man and Meta Knight with our his mask. I had to hold in my laughter a bit. I can't believe Meta Knight looks like a version of Kirby except his dark blue skin. I just want to take a picture of him and send it to everyone on Facebook. He looks almost cute as Kirby. But I know I don't have time for jokes. I looked at my father as his master told him to shoot fire out of his bare hands. And there I saw with my own eyes fire in many different colors coming out of his hands. He threw it at a tree and it turned into a pile of ash. Do I have this kind of that power. Every once in a while, the flashback would go white and go into a new flashback. So far, I know have the powers to shoot fire out of my hand, fly in the sky, and other weird stuff. I just found out I can get the same powers of the most powerful gods. After the flashbacks, I was ready to call it a day. I gave back Meta Knights sword back.

"Ok," I began, "you know that I'll help you defeat DCM to save the world but, how are we going to unlock this power deep down inside me."

Meta Knight put his on the table, "We will figure out something out. In the mean time, we need to start training you. You got to wake up bright and early. 5 o'clock to be exact."

"You got to be kidding me."

"You want to save the world or not!?"

"Ok, you got a point. 5 a.m. I get it."

~ The Next Day ~

There was my dad, again. In his navy uniform as always in a white room. I can tell it's another dream again. Even if is a dream, I really want to slap him on the face for lying to about his life. He began to walk towards. I immediately turned my back against him and crossed my arms, furiously.

"Angel," my father began, "I'm sorry for not telling you-"

"The truth," I interrupt him. "Really? Cause you act like you are not even sorry for lying to me, dad. I don't think I should call you that anymore." I looked at him, full of anger and pain. " How could you not tell me something like this?!"

My father looked at me with a serious look, "I did what I had to protect you, Angel."

"You WERE trying to protect me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Angel."

"You can stop saying you are sorry all you want but I will never forgive you dad. I HATE YOU!"

I remember the room was fading to black growing darker and darker until I can see nothing but pitch black. I feel like my eyes were closed shut tight as a heard a eerie faint voice saying "Be careful what you say, Angel."

I woke up, startled of what just happened. Was that supposed to be a warning? Well, I shouldn't be worrying about that now because I had to start training to save the world if I like it or not. I wonder how training is going to be like now that I have powers beyond incredible. I bet it's a lot of strict exercises. I got out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom. Meta Knight persuade the his boss, King Dedede, to give a room for me to stay. The king is gross, ever since he laid eyes on me. He's been giving me lots of chocolate, flowers, and even attempts to try to kiss me. I know that I love ducks, but this one blue ugly duck isn't an acceptation. I kept telling Meta Knight to tell the king that I want him away from me but all I get is the same answer "Well then, he better watch out for you."

I hope I can get these powers soon cause I can't wait to see the day I can blast him away from me. I washed up and changed into the new training outfit that Kevin gave me. Meta Knight said that I had to wear it at all times cause you never know when trouble will show up and you need to be ready. It really sucks but at least fashionable like I requested to Kevin. The only problem is that the only colors he had is black, dark red, and yucky purple. So I asked him to make a black, dark red dress and black boots. It's not much but at least it's not purple. I'm more of a tomboy who likes dresses but not girly colors. As I exit out of my room, I heard a voice from the distance. I turned around and I saw Kevin in the courtyard. I went down there and that took at least 3 flights of stairs to get down there. In the end, I had to lie down on the grass next to the big fountain. At least there's one part of the castle with no King Dedede statues.

"You know that you can't lie down during training." Kevin yelled as he walked towards me.

I got up looked at him with an angry face, "Hey! I had to go through 3 flights of stairs to get here, Kevin. So, give me a break."

Kevin laughs as he pulled out a necklace out of his pocket, "Here, it's for you. You said that you wanted to be fashionable when you fight, right? Well, I figure since you are wearing a dress, this necklace will go well with your dress."

I looked at the necklace in his hand. The red rose on it makes me blushed to its color as he puts the necklace around my neck. "Wow Kevin! It's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen!" I exclaimed.

"I worked it all night just for you." Kevin said sheepishly as he put his hand on the side of his neck. I smiled at him, "Thanks."

Just as we were about to start a conversation, Meta Knight swoops in the scene. I forgot that he has wings underneath his cape. Even though I know him for a few minutes, he seems to be a complicated person or whatever kind of species he is. He pulls out a sword with a golden handle that has the word hope carved in it and a bright silver blade.

"This is your father's sword," Meta Knight says as he hands it to me. I took the sword and felt it running down my hands. Somehow, I can feel my father's soul trapped in the sword. I almost spaced out for a minute. "I'm so honor to hold this sword from my father in hand," I said gracefully. "Thank you for keeping it in the honor of my father."

Meta Knight kneel to me, "I'm honor to work with the daughter of Drake."

I kind of blushed a bit. Sure he may be a lot older than me (for a short guy that's tall between my foot and knee) and it would be gross of an old guy would like me, but I like when guys say the sweetest and most romantic things to me.

"So," I asked, "should we get training?"

"Your right," Kevin said. "But I must warn you that this isn't a normal training secession. It will be the most toughest exercises you will ever experience. Are you sure you are really ready?"

Sure, a girl can't handle things like this. I have a black belt in martial arts so, exercises like these won't even make me sweat.

I scoffed at Kevin, "Sure thing, Kevin. Give me all you guys got. I can handle it!"

Kevin raised on of his eyebrows, "You sure?"

"I'M POSITIVE!"

~ 12 Hours Later ~

You know how I said that I can handle it before we started training, I take it all back. Oh my god! From morning to the afternoon, we had to do 20 push ups, 50 sit-ups, jog around the island, and 5 more push ups. Like all exercises, you receive a 5 minute break or so but here, there is no breaks. It wasn't so bad in the morning. I was enthusiastic as ever. But as time went by, I can feel the pain of my muscles going through my body. I began to go from number 1 to done. At 5 o'clock in the afternoon, as soon as we got back to the castle, I feel into the fountain to cool off. I didn't realize that I passed out until I woke up in my room, covered with my bed sheets and on my left is a tray of food with note from Kevin and Meta Knight. It said I did a great job in our training exercises and that I passed out when we were finished. They also said to try to keep up with their pace. I don't know how this will help defeat this evil but I know that I got a long way to go and that I should be patient. Like my daddy always said to me, "Good things will come for those who wait"

~ A Month Later ~

I was up earlier than I was supposed to cause it has been a month and I still haven't unlocked my powers yet. All that 'training' that we did is just for nothing. Sure, I got a lot faster than usual but what's the point of that? I was so furious how I spent all this time here just to hang out with a bunch of cartoon freaks. I guess coming here is for nothing. I began to punch the wall a couple of times and then something extraordinary happened. As I was letting my anger out, the king came up to me and said to kiss me. Umm, ewww. I had enough cute talks from the king that when I was about to punch him, I felt heat coming from me hand and then fire of all colors came out of my hand. That burned the king to ashes. I was shocked of a minute. I can't believe I just did that. I turned around to make a run for it when I saw both Meta Knight and Kevin standing there. Have they been there all the time? Oh man! I feel so embarrassed!

"Wow, what do you know!" Kevin said amazed. "You right Meta Knight. You knew that her powers will tap in within a month."

I was shocked, "Wait, you both knew all along!?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "I admit, I was doubting you would unlock you powers but Meta Knight had total faith in you."

I was mad at Kevin for not believing in me but at least one person was at my side. "Well," Meta Knight began, "your REAL training begins now."

* * *

Yay :DDDDDDD

End of Ch. 4


End file.
